The Malignant Melanoma Clinical Cooperative Group (MMCCG) was organized under a feasibility grant, awarded September 1, 1972. The Group is comprised of four universities each of which has developed a multidisciplinary approach toward the long-range goal of reducing the mortality of patients who have primary malignant melanoma arising in the skin. Clinical Data, Initial Therapy, Pathology Data and Follow-up forms have been developed by the MMCCG. These forms will assure uniform data acquisition based on a standardized terminology used by each of the Group participants. Each university will maintain an institution-based melanoma consultation and management clinic (Pigmented Lesion Section) to serve hospitals and physicians as regional melanoma centers. Histologic staging of the primary tumors will be based on the now widely accepted new classification of primary melanomas developed by Drs. Clark and Mihm. The immunologic status of patients with primary melanoma will be studied for humoral and cell-mediated anti-melanoma responses. These results will be correlated with the type and level of invasion of the primary neoplasm, the melanoma-cell type and inflammatory cellular response histologically, and the presence or absence of regressive phenomena. In accompanying grants being submitted by the MMCCG therapy protocols are proposed for the treatment of patients with "high-risk" primary melanomas with one of three approaches: transfer factor (Harvard, New York University); Levamisole (University of California, San Francisco); imidazole carboxamide (Temple). Sequential immunologic studies (Harvard, University of California, NYU) will be correlated with the courses of the neoplasms and with the therapy protocols. Research on new methods of estimating dissemination of disease will be done by use of recently developed tests for melanogens (U. Calif.), by a radioimmunoassay for serum tyrosinase (Harvard), and by improved assays for anti-melanoma immunologic response (NYU, U. Calif.). Finally, each participating institution will conduct an educational program in the early detection of primary melanomas, an effort that has been shown to result in the discovery of an increased number of very early and often curable primary melanomas.